Sealed Memories
by Glacia the Icy Mega Absol
Summary: When one of their own is kidnapped, the Caliosteo Patrol Team must find out what happened. Strangers and mysterious creatures may be their only hopes of finding them. Who is behind this? How can they be stopped? Can they rescue their friend before it's too late? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story somewhat based off of the idea of Back to the Adventure. It is a collab with DunalN2. It is in 3rd person and has nothing to do with my other stories. Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 1

Four teens were walking through the Jungle Labyrinth one day in search of fossil rocks. Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen; the Caliosteo Patrol Team. They were having a lot of fun running around digging up rocks. Little did they know that a trip to a dig site would lead them on the adventure of a lifetime.

"It's getting a bit late." Rupert said as the sun started to set. "We should head back to town."

"You're right…" Dina said with a sigh. "Todd! Pauleen! We're leaving now!" They were in another section of the site, but still close enough to hear Dina when she yelled.

"Okay, digadig!" Pauleen shouted back. But Todd didn't reply.

"Hey, Todd! Did you hear me? We're leaving!" Dina shouted.

"Be right there!" They heard him shout after a moment. All three of them sighed in relief.

"Don't scare us like that!" Dina shouted. "I thought maybe something bad had happened to you!"

He walked into the clearing to join the others right then. "Sorry…" He said. "I was in a fossil battle over a dark fossil rock. I won though!"

"Cool!" Dina exclaimed. "Well now that we're all here…"

But she never did get to finish that sentence. Because before she could, she noticed someone in the shadows. The person was wearing an all-black outfit, including a ski mask. But the weird part is that the outfit looked like it was damaged in some spots, and the person underneath didn't look human.

"Uh-oh…" Rupert mumbled. Then several more seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were everywhere. The group was practically surrounded by these people. And they were all wearing the same outfits, with similar issues with their outfits being damaged. It was clear that they weren't friendly.

"Run!" Rupert shouted. And that's exactly what they did. They ran through the only opening in the crowd they could find, knocking a couple of the creatures out of the way as they did.

But one of them fell behind. Todd had tripped over a branch and been caught by the mysterious people. Before he could do anything, they knocked him out with some kind of stun gun and left, dragging him with them.

The others didn't notice and were already back at the dig site's entrance.

"That was unexpected…" Dina said after they stopped running. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Rupert said.

"I'm good, digadig." Pauleen said.

"What about you, Todd?" Dina asked.

No response.

"Wait… Where is he…?" She asked. Her eyes widened and she ran back to the clearing. There was no sign of Todd and the mysterious people were all gone.

"Todd?!" She shouted. But she didn't get a reply. "Todd, can you hear me?!" Still nothing. "No…"

She knew this time it wasn't because of a fossil battle. It was clear what had really happened.

Todd had been kidnapped.

**Meanwhile…**

The broken holographic images shattered, revealing the true forms of the creatures. Maltoic stared at the small force of his mini army. One held the green clad boy in his talons, gripping the throat tightly. The leader growled and the troop let him go.

"Waash we dur wishhh him?" One of the guards asked.

Another moved toward him, long, mutated tongue hanging out of his mouth, dripping with drool.

"I ssshay weshh eatssh him" he said in a longing voice.

Maltoic stepped in between him and the unconscious human.

"Issh Raijiar'ssh meal, not urssh."

He picked up the human in his hands by the shoulders, his second set of arms pinning the boy's arms to his sides. The ugly mutant leaned forward, hot, rancid breath blowing over the boy's face.

"Wakey, wakey, little ssshnack..."

Involuntarily, Maltoic's tongue touched the human's face, moving from the throat to the chin, then moving up to his cheek.

Surprisingly, the human tasted good, at least for something with no actual flesh. Perhaps just a taste of his blood... No. Maltoic shook his head. He knew better. Raijiar would have his head if he did. Maltoic's thick tongue wrapped around the boy's throat instead, immobilizing him.

"He won't wake up, Maltoic."

"Lessh jushh eat him!"

Maltoic glared at his troops. They decided that maybe talking wasn't a good idea and shut their mouths.

Just then, the boy's eyes started to open. He looked around somewhat, but his vision was too blurry to tell what was going on. But when it cleared up enough for him to see the creature in front of him, his face paled and he tried to break free. The only result was the creature's tongue choking him as he struggled.

"Let… me… go…" He managed to say. He could barely breathe and was still dizzy from being knocked out. He continued struggling, but he knew it was useless. He couldn't escape. Not with all of the guards there, at least. He gave up on his futile attempts to break free.

"What do you want with me…?" He asked in a strained voice.

Maltoic loosened his grip.

"Nothing. From usssh, at leassshhht..."

The mutant ran his slimy tongue around Todd's ear, the slime dripping off it.

"Raijiar wantsssh you. We could care leshhh about you." His tongue retreated, the tip pressed against his throat. "We would eat you if Raijiar would permit it..."

Todd gasped for air and tried to catch his breath. He was frozen in fear as the creature's words sank in. What did this "Raijiar" want with him? And why? He didn't want to find out, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

Maltoic made a weird sound that was a cross between a huff and a growl. He then dropped Todd.

"We go meet Raijiar now. Bring him."

Two guards roughly grabbed Todd by the arms and forced him up, then dragged him behind them. They jerked every time they took a step, almost as if their bodies were made of misfit parts.

The group arrived at a large ship.

Todd tried to break out of their grip. He actually managed to break free from one of them, but when he tried to get away from the other one, it twisted his arms behind his back and held him like that until the other guard grabbed him again. He knew then that it was no use. He had no choice but to follow them as they escorted him into the ship.

The two guards continued to drag him down the blood stained halls, cobwebs reaching down to touch them. Maltoic stopped before a large set of iron doors. He said something in another language, then it opened.

A Dinaurian stood in the doorway. Torn yellow cloth and black cape allowed greenish scales to show. His claws and hands were stained in blood, as were his teeth. He had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Hello." He said in a smooth voice. He gestured around him. "Welcome to my humble ship, dinner."

**Well that's chapter 1. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This takes place the next morning. Oh, and two OCs that belong to other people appear in this chapter. It will probably be obvious who one of them belongs to, though. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

After Todd's disappearance, Dina had called the island police force. The next morning, they had sent three detectives in to help search for any clues that could help them figure out what happened to Todd.

The rest of the Patrol Team walked into the dig site to see this. They walked over to the clearing where they had lost Todd, which was now blocked off by crime scene tape. They walked into the clearing anyways, flashing their Patrol Team badges as they walked past the security guards.

The three detectives were a boy with blue eyes and long brown hair, a girl that looked about the same age as the boy with brown eyes and short blonde hair, and a slightly younger-looking girl with yellow eyes, short pink hair, and metal coating her right forearm.

"Any luck yet?" Dina asked them as they walked in.

"The only thing we've found so far is a small broken machine." The boy said. "If you want to see it, Molly has it. She's the pink-haired girl over there. Just a warning though, she can't talk."

"Okay." Rupert said. "Thanks for the warning."

The three of them then walked over to Molly.

"Hello." Dina said. "The boy over there said you found something?"

She nodded and pulled a small evidence bag out of her messenger bag. Inside was a small device, but it seemed heavily damaged, and a broken circuit board was visible inside it. But Dina could tell what they were looking easily.

"A holographic disguise generator…" Dina said. "Dinaurian tech."

"How do you know, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"And what is a dinaurian?" Rupert asked.

"A dinaurian is an alien from another far-away world." Dina explained. "They are said to be the ancestors of dinosaurs, as well as those of humans. I know because I fought a few of them for research purposes, then later I met with a few of them again. Their disguise generators looked just like this, minus the damage."

"So you're saying he was abducted by aliens?" Rupert asked. "That's absurd."

"I never said that." Dina said. "All this means is that the dinaurians were here at some point. It doesn't mean they are the ones who took him."

"I think we should talk with King Dynal." The older girl said from behind them, startling all of them. "If this does involve the dinaurians, he might know what to do."

"Good idea, but next time, please don't sneak up on us like that…" Dina said after a moment.

"I'm going to guess King Dynal is the dinaurian leader?" Rupert asked.

"Yes." Dina replied. "And if the dinaurians are involved, he's the most likely to know about it."

"Then let's go, diga!" Pauleen shouted.

"The only problem now is getting to the ship." The girl said. "I have a teleporter, but I can only take one other person with me."

"How did you get a dinaurian teleporter?" Dina asked, a bit suspicious.

"Well actually it's not mine." The girl replied. "It's my boyfriend's."

"And how did he get it?" Dina asked.

"Because he has friends among the dinaurians and one gave him a teleporter." The girl replied. "So who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go." Dina said as she stepped forward. "I know Dynal better than these two. I just hope he remembers me."

"Even if he doesn't remember you, he'll remember me." the girl said as she activated the teleporter. She grabbed Dina's hand and both of them disappeared in a flash of light. Moments later, they reappeared inside the dinaurian starship.

"Wow…" Dina said in awe of the technology around her.

"Follow me." The other girl said as she started to walk away. Dina followed her.

After what seemed like hours of walking (probably due to Dina stopping every few seconds to admire the technology), they reached the room that Dynal was in, which the girl referred to as the Idolcomp Room. A guard blocked the path as they got close to the door. The girl held up a card of some sort. The guard nodded and turned around.

"King Dynal, you have visitors." The guard said. Dynal turned to see who it was and nodded to the guard. The guard stepped aside and motioned for two girls to enter the room.

"Welcome, Jasmine." Dynal said. "And it's good to see you again, as well, Dina. What brings the two of you here today?"

The girl that Dynal called Jasmine stepped forward, holding Dina's hand so she wouldn't run off.

"I'm not a little kid, you know…" Dina complained.

"Well you're sure acting like one." Jasmine said. "You're like a kid in a toy store."

"I am not!" Dina said.

"Yes you are, now shut up." Jasmine said. Dina crossed her arms and pouted. "Like I said…" Jasmine mumbled. "Anyways, the reason we came here is because we have a potential situation involving your people."

"And what exactly would that be?" Dynal asked.

"Last night, an important member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team named Todd was kidnapped." Jasmine explained. "When we examined the crime scene, we found this."

She held up the bag with the broken device. Dynal reached out and took it from her. He took it out of the bag and examined it.

"Yes, this is a holographic disguise generator, but this is one that was stolen from us." Dynal said.

"How can you tell?" Dina asked.

"It's been tampered with." Dynal replied. "The casing was broken to remove certain parts of it. Normally, we can disable a stolen device remotely from the ship. This was modified to prevent that."

"So someone stole it, removed the kill switch, and used it to disguise themselves so they could kidnap Todd?" Jasmine asked. Dynal nodded. "Why would they do that?"

"If this device was stolen by who I suspect, your friend is in grave danger." Dynal said.

"And who do you think it is?" Dina asked.

"My brother." Dynal said, sounding slightly upset. "His name is Raijiar. He occasionally kidnaps innocent humans through his army. Then he either tortures them until they are too weak to escape or uses his voice to basically hypnotize them. Then he eats them alive, or he infects them to add to his arsenal. And if it is him, your friend is about to suffer one of those fates."

"Do you know where he is?" Dina asked, starting to panic.

"I'm afraid I don't." Dynal replied. "But if you want your friend back, you need to find him soon."

Just then, someone else walked into the room. It was a creature that looked somewhat like a cross between a large raptor and an Ignosaurus. "Hey daddy, have you seen my…" the creature started to say. Then she noticed Jasmine and Dina. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"Hello, Dunal." Dynal said. "Jasmine, Dina, this is my daughter, Dunal."

"Nice to meet you both." Dunal said in an almost bored voice. Then she noticed the device in Dynal's hand. She walked over and snatched it from him, examined it, and started talking again.

"...This came from the clearing in a forest, a dark one at that, and fondled terribly. Failsafe removed at 8:22 in the morning, then reactivated by Maltoic. Then he passed it off to one of his troops, who used it later on and lost it in the capture of seven total people, four Dinaurian, three human, the Dinaurians infected to become troops, and the humans eaten within ten minutes of arriving at Raijiar's ship."

Jasmine looked horrified by this explanation. Then she noticed something quite irritating.

Somehow, Dina was half-asleep by this time, having been bored by the explanation. Jasmine elbowed Dina to wake her up.

"Hmm? What'd I miss?" Dina asked sleepily.

"A long explanation about the device and confirmation of Raijiar's involvement." Jasmine replied. She then turned to Dunal. "And exactly how do you know all of this?" she asked.

"Smell. It reeks all of that. Anyone who touched it, every particle of air that ever touched it, I can smell."

Dynal seemed a little embarrassed. "She's a rare occurrence. Smarter and more useful than I ever will be."

Dunal stepped forward and smiled, baring sharp fangs and snarling teeth. "I'll even help you, seeing as none of you are smart enough to do this on your own."

"I don't know if I should be excited or insulted by that comment…" Dina said.

"I'll go with both." Jasmine said. Dunal snorted.

"If you want to see your friend alive again, follow me." Dunal said, starting to walk away. Dina and Jasmine followed her all the way back to the teleporter room, which sent them right back where they were before they teleported to the ship in the first place.

"We're back!" Dina shouted, getting the attention of her friends and the other two detectives.

"Good to see you again." Rupert replied. "So what did you find out?"

"Well, we know who kidnapped Todd and we have someone on our side who knows where he is." Jasmine explained.

"I'm guessing you're referring to the new girl behind you, diga?" Pauleen asked.

Dina looked confused and turned around. Dunal had been replaced by a teenage girl with amber eyes, shoulder-length black hair with red and orange highlights, a black dress, and an onyx pendant shaped like a raptor.

"Where's Dunal?" Dina asked.

The girl growled and slapped Dina across the face. "I **am** Dunal, you idiot." She said angrily. "I have a human form, too, you know."

"Good to know…" Dina mumbled. "Well we should get moving if we want to save Todd."

"Hold on." Jasmine said. "We'll go with you. Just let me grab a few things and we'll go."

"Okay, but hurry." Dina said.

Dunal let out a low growl as she said this. "Be quick or we'll leave you behind." She said. Jasmine nodded and ran off, returning a few minutes later carrying a backpack and a briefcase. She gave the backpack to Jonathan and carried the briefcase.

"Now let's go." She said. "Which way?"

"This way." Dunal said before walking away. Dina hesitated for a moment, so Dunal turned around, grabbed her ear and dragged her along by it.

"Ow! Is this really necessary?!" Dina shouted.

"Unless you are capable of following me without slowing me down at all, yes." Dunal replied. "So shut up unless you want me to enter my battle form and eat you." Dina immediately paled and decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. Dunal turned to the others. "Hey, if you're going to follow us, you had better hurry up before I leave you behind." She said. The others started to follow her.

The search had begun.

**And that's all for this chapter! Dunal belongs to DunalN2 (obviously) and Jasmine belongs to SMA Girl Jazzy. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the chapter!**

The struggling green-clad boy was dragged through the halls by Raijiar and Maltoic until they reached Raijiar's room. Maltoic closed the door behind them and the click of it locking could be heard.

_It just had to be an automatic one, didn't it…?_ Todd mentally complained.

"What do you want from me?" Todd asked.

"Well, you have two options." Raijiar said. "The first is to be eaten alive, which I doubt you want. The second is usually the preferred option. I can spare your life, but you'll work for me."

"Why would I want to work for you after you kidnapped me for no reason?" Todd asked angrily.

"Because if you don't, you'll either get eaten or thrown in the slave yards." Raijiar replied. "So take your pick. Being my lunch, working for me, or being in the slave yards until you change your mind?"

"I'll never work for you, you creep!" Todd shouted back.

"Then Maltoic here will escort you to the slave yards." Raijiar said as Maltoic grabbed Todd by the arms and led him to another room.

The "room" looked more like an unsanitary pit that someone had dug under the ship they had been in. Though the light was dim, he could see fairly well in the pit. It was filled with mud, blood, and other disgusting things. The smell of dying creatures and rotten flesh filled the air. There were several small metal sheets, some of which looked like they were glued together to make shelters. More creatures that he guessed were Dinaurian prisoners were wandering around, shackled by the wrists and ankles. Most of them were thin and fragile-looking. They were clearly slowly starving to death. And the only clothes they had were torn-up rags that barely were enough to be worth wearing. Several guards lined the perimeter of the pit while others walked around, trying to keep the prisoners under control as much as possible. He looked up to see the ship they were once in. A strange slime covered the base of it. A drop of it fell, just missing Todd and burning a hole in the ground at his feet.

_Acid…_ He thought. _So not only do I have to worry about the other creatures, but I have to make sure that doesn't hit me either…_

Maltoic threw him onto the ground and left. The Dinaurians turned to him. Most of them stared at him but stayed where they were. Their glares sent shivers down his spine. A few approached him. He got up and backed away, only to be stopped by a guard and pushed back towards the creatures. He hit the ground with a thud, a bruise already forming on his arm.

"Look what we have here…" One said in a raspy voice.

"Looks like a fresh snack to me." Another added.

Todd's eyes widened and he tried to run, only to get pulled back by the collar of his shirt and pinned down by another prisoner. The impact scraped his arm against the rough ground. A small amount of blood dripped from the injury. The creatures sniffed the air, then suddenly detracted their claws and started tearing into the young boy, the smell of fresh blood throwing them into a feral rage. Pain shot through the body of the writhing boy as the creatures sliced open his clothes and skin.

Todd screamed and struggled against his attackers, but he was helpless against the vicious creatures. There were too many. He was a good fighter, but in this state, he couldn't even take on one. All he could do was lie there and cry as the creatures slashed away. Some started licking his blood from their claws and the ground. Others tore away small chunks of flesh and swallowed them whole. He could barely move. There was no way out for him. It would take a miracle for him to survive.

"Hey, that's enough!" someone shouted. The creatures didn't listen, but there was a buzzing noise, a brief scream, and then silence except Todd's whimpering. The creatures left him alone and gathered around something else. Todd turned his head to see a dead prisoner being attacked by the hungry creatures. A guard was standing nearby with a spear in its hand. The end of the spear was sparking as electricity flowed through it. That guard was his miracle.

Todd sighed in relief and slowly stood up, his weak legs barely supporting his weight. But his relief was short-lived. Another guard put shackles on his arms and legs, making it difficult for him to move and impossible for him to escape. If he were to get attacked again, he definitely wouldn't be able to do anything.

They chained him to the wall. A few guards stood in front of him, seemingly protecting him from the inmates.

"Why are you-?" he started to ask. But he immediately shut up when an electrified spear was held up to his throat.

"Keep your mouth shut." The guard threatened. "We're under orders to let you live, but that doesn't mean we're just going to protect you from any harm."

Todd opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a scream of pain as the spear slashed his shoulder, cutting it open and shooting a powerful jolt of electricity through his body. His body started shaking as the electricity interfered with the controlling nerves for his muscles.

"I said to keep your mouth shut." The guard said. "And I meant it. Be quiet or else."

The injured boy stood up and started walking around to the extent that his chains would allow. This was only a radius of a few yards, but he couldn't stay still.

Another dinaurian ran over to him and tried to attack him. It was one of the same ones from before. It took a small strip of skin off of the boy's arm, only to get grabbed by the throat and thrown aside by one of the guards. He walked away, cursing under his breath. Todd sighed, but was struck in the gut by one of the guards, knocking the wind out of him and bringing him to his knees.

"What part of 'be quiet' don't you get, you noisy kid?" The guard asked angrily. "This is one of the many reasons I hate humans…"

After a few hours of pacing back and forth and getting randomly attacked by the savage Dinaurians, and by the guards every time he made a sound, the boy collapsed from exhaustion. Shortly after, the door opened. Several guards walked in and picked up the injured boy. They removed the shackles and escorted him back to Raijiar's room.

"Welcome back." Raijiar said. "I don't suppose your time in the slave yards has affected your decision… Or has it? You now know what happens if you refuse. If you refuse again, you might not get another chance. I won't have the guards save you next time."

"You did that…?" Todd asked with a faint and very raspy voice.

"Yes, but it was a one-time thing." He said. "So… What do you choose? To be my dinner? Or to be my slave? Or would you rather return to the slave yards and die?"

He knew he would have to choose to be Raijiar's slave if he was going to live. But if he did that, he wouldn't be able to be himself anymore. "I…" he started. But as he did, a guard burst into the room. "Sir! We're under attack!" The guard shouted. A loud crash could be heard in the distance.

"Kill them all." Raijiar commanded. "Take no prisoners, use any means necessary."

"Yes, sir!" The guard said before running out of the room.

"You stay here. I'll deal with you later." Raijiar said to Todd. He and Maltoic left the room and the door locked behind them.

Todd sat on the floor and cried, fearing for his life and the lives of whoever was invading the ship. He had a feeling he knew who it was. But he couldn't do anything. The helpless boy could only sit and wait.

**And that's all for this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

After walking for what seemed like hours, the six teens were stopped by Dunal. She looked around for a moment before walking forward into a clearing. The others followed her until they reached the edge of a swamp. Near the middle of the swamp, barely visible past the trees, was a large spaceship.

She looked around, eyes careful and watching. She cautiously moved forward, turning off her holographic device. Trees thinned, but only for a few feet, before they all thickened, making a much denser forest, almost a jungle. She walked past the weird line of lifeless-ness and into the thick bog. Fog, mist and mud characterized the swamp. The ground sucked at feet, slime smeared all over everything, from vines to leaves to trees to rocks. And in the middle of it all, a large spacecraft shaped like a Kronosaurus sat. It had obviously crashed into the muck, its front half submerged in murky waters. Parts of the hull had been scratched, some of the plating ripped off from the crash. Interior plating showed, and muck swelled up around it, seeking to sink the damaged ship. Moss and some sort of green slime covered it, dripping into the lake.

"Raijiar's ship, the DreadHeart," Dunal muttered, staying well out of sight of the guards patrolling around the monstrosity.

"You all think you can help yourselves in?" She grinned. "All those guards are pansies."

"Leave it to me." Jonathan whispered. "I'll distract them. You guys go in."

"What about you?" Jasmine asked. "If they catch you..."

"You seem to be forgetting who I am..." Jonathan replied as he took off his backpack and opened it. He pulled out two handguns, which he put in his front pockets, a belt containing several throwing knives, and a holster with a scoped revolver in it. He then pulled out a somewhat large case and put his backpack back on.

"Get ready to run when you hear gunshots." He said as he ran to another tree. He continued to move from tree to tree, staying out of the guards' sights. Finally, he walked into the clearing where the guards could see him and fired several rounds at them, purposely missing to draw their attention to him instead of killing them.

The creatures stood there for a moment in shock before charging at him, spears in hand. Jonathan dashed away, firing several more rounds as he did. The others ran through the now-unguarded door. Molly pulled a handgun from her pocket and shot a few of the creatures that weren't chasing Jonathan. They dropped to the ground, but they weren't dead. They were just knocked out.

Some of the other monsters charged at her, only to stop, frozen in fear as they stared behind her. Dunal stood behind her, in battle form. She roared, scaring the crap out of the guards, who ran away as if their pants were on fire.

The Patrol Team and Jasmine were already inside. Jasmine pressed a button on the handle of her briefcase. The parts quickly started shifting around, forming a rifle. "Let's go." She said.

Several guards turned to look at them upon hearing this. She pointed the gun at them and fired several small orbs of golden light. Each one released a small explosion as it hit, killing every creature she hit with a single shot.

"What was that?" Dina asked.

"A folding plasma machine gun that I built." Jasmine replied.

She fired a few more rounds. Some of the remaining guards ran away, but a few charged at her with electrified spears and knives that had a clear gel dripping from them. Jasmine tried to shoot them, but her gun was overheated and had to cool down first. She grabbed a dagger from her pocket and stabbed one of the mutants with the spears. She stole his weapon and fought off several more with it.

Meanwhile, Jonathan led the creatures that were chasing him into a clearing. He was surrounded now, as his back was against a steep mountain. He pulled out his handguns and shot a few of them, but he ran out of ammo before he could get them all. As he reached for his revolver, one stabbed him in his right shoulder with a dagger coated in a clear gel. Jonathan stabbed the creature with one of his throwing knives, but his right arm was no longer usable. He winced and bit back a scream as the gel, which was actually a powerful acid, started eating away at his flesh. It quickly dissolved through his muscles, tendons, and even the bone, internally severing his right arm. The only thing holding it on was the remains of the skin. It eventually stopped, but his arm was destroyed now.

He pulled what looked like a small canister out of his left pocket and pressed a button on it. He dropped it onto the ground at his feet. Then he did something that froze the mutant creatures in fear.

He kicked the canister a few feet away from him. His shirt suddenly tore open as a pair of silver metal wings shot from his back. They made the boy look almost like an angel or something.

The feathered wings folded around him like a cocoon. Just as they did, the canister exploded, releasing a massive fireball that engulfed every creature in the clearing. The blast cleared to reveal that the guards had been burnt to a crisp, but Jonathan was unharmed. His wings spread once again and folded against his back. He took a strip of his torn shirt and tied it around his injured arm to hold it together and stop the bleeding, then ran back to the ship after reloading his guns, which was not easy with only one working arm.

The monsters that were attacking Jasmine and the Patrol Team had mostly been either killed or tranquilized by the time he arrived. Jasmine nearly screamed when she saw Jonathan's arm.

"I'm fine, Jas." He said. "Let's just find Todd and get out of here. Molly, you take Dina, Rupert, and Pauleen and see if you can find Todd. Jas, you and I can provide covering fire. Dunal, you can help with whichever side you want. Your choice."

"Got it." Jasmine said. She walked to a support pillar on the side of the room and hid behind it.

Dunal nodded, then spread her wings. _I am on my own team now._

She turned, wings still spread, to a group of mutants behind her. The air cooled all of a sudden, red energy becoming visible as she inhaled several times. All of the monsters before her had wide eyes. Some were smart enough to take cover before she opened her mouth and fired a powerful fire cannon, roasting everything in its path and melting some of the metal plates lining the floor, walls, and ceiling. Everything was silent for a while after this.

The guards had apparently stopped attacking for now, but they needed to be ready for when they came back.

Molly and the others eventually reached the leader's room. Two guards blocked the entrance. Molly threw a small canister at them. It exploded, but instead of a fireball, it released a blinding flash. She took the opportunity of the guards being blinded to shoot them with her last two tranquilizer darts. She then put a small device on the door and pressed a button on it. She covered her ears and the device exploded, breaking the lock and opening the door. On the floor, covered in horrific injuries and crying like a baby, was a familiar green-clad boy.

"Todd!" Dina shouted out of a mix of fear and joy. She ran over to him. With some help from Pauleen, she got the injured boy to his feet and all five of them ran out of the room.

As they ran, several more of the monsters started chasing them. Jonathan and Jasmine tried to hold them off. One of them that was carrying a spear slashed Jasmine across both legs, just below her hips. The electricity from the spear caused her to collapse, the nerves in her legs completely fried by the attack.

"Jasmine!" Jonathan shouted. He shot her attacker in the back and ran over to her. She couldn't move. He was about to pick her up, but then she pointed behind him. Maltoic had caught up to them. Molly was struggling in his grip.

Jonathan got up and ran to help, but not before Maltoic clamped his jaws down on Molly's neck. She tried to scream as his fangs pierced her skin, but no noise came out. Jonathan pulled the acidic knife out of his arm and slashed Maltoic across the face. It didn't pierce very deep, but the knife sliced his eye, tearing it open along with his flesh. He would definitely be blind in that eye now.

The creature let go of her and hissed at Jonathan, but was silenced as Molly spun and slammed her metal-coated right arm into his face. He squeaked and stumbled back, fluttering his wings and trying to fly away.

Molly took advantage of this opportunity and ran to the exit while Jonathan went back to get Jasmine. He picked her up and carried her on his back, holding her arms over his shoulders as well as he could with only one arm. He was in pain from her touching his destroyed right shoulder, but he tried not to show it. Everyone ran as fast as they could, trying to get as far away from the ship as possible.

They had saved Todd, but this was still only the beginning of the adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Raijiar stood, back to his shattered doorframe, fuming. His ship was damaged, it had been invaded, and the multitude of mutants guarding it failed to do their job. On top of it all, his dinner had been stolen from him, and hunger only aggravated him more.

Maltoic walked in, his main arms reaching out so he could avoid running into something or someone. His second pair of arms clung to his bleeding eye.

"I shall assume you lost," the Savage Leader near whispered.

Before his subordinate could respond, a survivor stumbled in, bleeding and hurt.

"My Lord," he bowed, "six human children invaded your ship."

"I know this," Raijiar all but growled.

"Three were armed and decimated our forces."

"I know this as well."

"Dunal was with them."

"I know all of this!"

The mutant flinched at his master's outburst.

"We incapacitated two of them, though!"

Raijiar only nodded.

"I alssho managed to," Maltoic wheezed, a harsh cough bringing about a bleeding tooth, "bitesssh one. Ssshhould be ussshful..."

The Savage King smiled, turning to his subordinates.

"Perfect. At least one good thing came out of this."

**Meanwhile…**

The teens and Dunal eventually stopped running. Jonathan had fallen behind slightly due to the extra weight of carrying Jasmine on his back, but he caught up after a moment. Dunal transformed to her human form and pulled a portable teleporter out of her pocket. She activated it and all eight of them were teleported to the dinaurian starship. They had been warped straight to the sick bay, which almost looked like a human hospital. The technology was almost the same, but slightly more advanced-looking. It had several rooms, some of which had multiple beds separated by curtains. A few dinaurians walked in and out of the rooms, checking on the few patients that were already there. A dinaurian walked over to them as they appeared, noticing the injured teens. This dinaurian's figure almost looked like that of a human, but with some obvious alien features. He had icy-blue skin, red horns with green tips, and green hair. His hair was spiked and the color gradually got lighter along the spikes. He wore a blue shirt, navy-blue pants, light-blue shoes and fingerless gloves, both of which almost blended in with his skin because of the similar colors. His pointed ears had a green trim around the edges, and about 3 inches from the tip of his tail was a 1-inch-thick ring of green skin.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" He asked.

"A rescue mission for our friend, Todd." Dina said. "Some of us got injured while invading Raijiar's ship."

"You're brave kids, taking on his army." The dinaurian said. "You're lucky you're all still alive. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Nezzar."

The teens introduced themselves, except Molly, who Jonathan introduced due to her inability to speak.

"We came here because we need to borrow some healing tech, not to chat." Dunal said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh!" Nezzar exclaimed. "I'll get that for you. I'll be right back." He then ran down a hallway. A few minutes later, he returned with a few healing devices. He healed Todd's wounds, but he couldn't heal Jonathan's arm due to the damage being mainly internal and severing his arm. Jasmine's nerves were fried, so closing the wounds didn't help either of them. Her legs were disabled, as was Jonathan's right arm. After the cause of Jonathan's injury was revealed, he was taken to another room for treatment. The acid was slowly corroding his body on the inside. If they didn't neutralize it, it could kill him in a matter of hours. Jasmine and Todd were also kept in other rooms to recover. They had closed Todd's wounds, but there was a high risk of infections, so they wanted to keep an eye on him. Jasmine was kept mainly because she couldn't walk, but also because of the risk of infections.

Jonathan looked over at Molly, who was standing in his room to check on him and Jasmine. He noticed that she seemed to be in a trance or something. She was staring off into space and not moving.

She heard a noise in her head, something that shouldn't have been there.

_What's going on?_ she mentally asked. The reply sounded like another language or something. She went through her mental index of languages she knew, but she couldn't identify it.

_Who are you and how did you get into my thoughts?_ She asked the creature. This time, she heard a deep growl, then more of the mysterious language. To her, it sounded like gibberish. She then lost control of her body temporarily and was completely frozen as she fought to regain control.

"Hey Molly, are you okay?" Jonathan asked. She didn't respond. He waved his left hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers to get her attention, to no avail. Then Dunal walked up and smacked her in the back of the head, snapping her out of it. She rubbed the back of her head and glared at Dunal. When Dunal hit her, the creature that was controlling her was forced to return control to her. But she felt that something was different now.

"What the heck was that for?!" She shouted, surprising everyone, including herself. "I… can talk again…?" She asked out of complete shock. Seconds later, an excited squeal echoed through the room, possibly the entire ship. Everyone covered their ears as the high-pitched noise resonated through the ship. But after a moment, she suddenly stopped and turned to the others. "Sorry about that." She said, seeming strangely calm for how excited she was just seconds before. It was almost as if her personality was suddenly switched. Unknown to the others, the creature had successfully taken control while she was distracted.

"Well… That was unexpected…" Jasmine said.

"Yeah… So what should we do now?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's go home for now." Dina suggested. "I need a nap. Fighting mutated aliens is tiring work."

Everyone else agreed, so, with the exception of Jonathan, Jasmine, and Todd. They stepped into the teleporter one by one until all of them were back on Earth. The sun was setting, so they all went to their houses for the night.

But the adventure was only just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

During the middle of the night, a human-shaped shadow could barely be seen walking in the dim moonlight. The creature hid in the shadows of trees, buildings, and anything else it could find. But the creature was still noticed as it passed the house of a certain blonde girl.

"Who's there?!" Dina shouted at the creature as she grabbed a large knife from the kitchen and walked outside. The creature turned to face her, revealing its identity. "Molly?" Dina asked. Molly responded by pulling out a blowgun and shooting a dart into Dina's right shoulder. Luckily, it was just a tranquilizer, but Dina instantly dropped to the ground, knocked out by the powerful drug. The knife landed a few feet away from her, so it would be out of her reach even if she were to recover anytime soon.

_She'll probably be out for a few hours now…_ Molly thought. But even though she could see and think, she couldn't control her actions. The mysterious creature in her head had taken control of her body once again. And she had a bad feeling about where it was taking her.

Molly continued sneaking around, tranquilizing the few people that tried to stop her, until she reached her destination. She walked up to the swampy area that surrounded Raijiar's ship. A few guards walked over to her with their weapons ready, but she didn't make any effort to resist them. She said something in a language that she didn't understand. It was clearly the mysterious creature that was controlling her body that was talking for her. The mutants lowered their weapons and escorted her through the ship to a room she hadn't been to before.

And waiting inside was a creature she hoped she'd never see again. The worst part was that as soon as she was inside the room, the creature in her head returned control to her. She was forced to face the monster that had put that creature in her head on her own. He walked over to her. She tried to turn around to run, but he grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to him.

"Not sssho tough without your friendsssh, are you?" Maltoic hissed. "Melissssha, wass it?"

"I prefer Molly, You creep." She said through gritted teeth. "So what do you want? To finish me off for what happened last time? To send me to Raijiar as a meal? Or to throw me in the slave yards like you did with Todd?"

"None of the above, you little pessst." He replied. "I jusssht want sssome information."

"What kind of information?" she asked. "The password to my computer? The stats of my vivosaurs? What kinds of weapons I have at home?"

"You talk too much." Maltoic said. "Ssssho unlesssssh you want me to take your voice away again, I ssshuggesht you ssshut your mouth… I merely want sssshome information on your friendssss."

"And if I refuse?" Molly asked.

Maltoic growled and pointed to a large vat of clear gel in the corner of the room. She realized it was the same substance that was on the guards' knives when they invaded the ship.

"So you're trying to tell me that if I don't tell you all about my friends, you'll throw me in a vat of acid?" Molly asked, sounding more amused than scared.

"Don't pusssh your luck, little girl…" Maltoic hissed. "Thissh acid is more powerful than it looksssh. Shteel issh the only thing it can't disssholve…"

She was about to say something, but that's when she remembered what had happened to Jonathan when he was stabbed. The knife had that same acid on it. It had dissolved the entire internal structure of his arm, telling Molly that he really wasn't kidding. Molly actually felt a slight tinge of fear, but she hid it fairly well. Maltoic, however, still sensed it.

"That'sss what I thought…" He said with a slight chuckle. "Sssso… About that information…"

"If you think I'll sell out my friends, you're insane." Molly said. In response to this, Maltoic grabbed her left arm and pulled a knife with the acid on it from one of the other mutants near him. He touched the blade to her arm, allowing the acid to make contact with her skin. She winced at first, but then had to bite back a scream as the acid began to dissolve her flesh. Maltoic grinned and put a small amount of another strange liquid on the wound, neutralizing the acid. Molly was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Shtill going to refusshe?" He asked as he brought the blade close to her arm again.

"What do you want to know…?" She asked after she managed to catch her breath.

"Their weaknesssshesssh would be ussssheful..." Maltoic hissed as he put the knife on a table nearby.

"I don't know enough about Dunal, Dina, Todd, Rupert, or Pauleen to tell you anything." Molly said. "Jasmine is pretty much immobilized right now. Her legs are useless, so she can't walk. Also, loud noises can make her go deaf. Her ears are very sensitive. She has no way to shield herself from attacks, but her guns can't be blocked or broken. However, they have a brief cool-down period if they overheat. As for Jonathan, he's right-handed, so having his right arm disabled is a major weakness for him. He has wings that he controls with his mind, but you won't be able to break them with impacts, chemicals, or explosives. However, spears, knives, and bullets can pierce them. He can't fly if they're damaged. The auto-repair will fix them in as little as a minute, but that's his main weakness. His wings are his shield. He also has limits on his ammo, unlike Jasmine. The effective range of his handguns is 80 yards for both. For his hunting revolver, it's 200 yards. He has a sniper rifle that he has to assemble before he can use it. His record time for setting it up is two minutes exactly. He can shoot someone up to approximately three miles away with it with little difficulty. If he misses, it's almost always on purpose. He's an expert sniper, but he's not good at melee combat. Is that enough info for you?"

Maltoic grinned, showing off stolen and broken teeth. He threw her at the acid barrel, making some of it spill on one of his subordinates. The poor monster screamed as the gel ate away at his flesh, eventually killing him. He fell on top of Molly. The acid had managed to neutralize itself by the time he had been killed by it, but his weight easily started to crush her.

Molly managed to stay conscious, despite the painful blow to her head, but she could barely breathe due to the weight of the creature on top of her. After a few seconds, she managed to roll him off of her. She gasped for air. The pain in her chest as she breathed told her that a few of her ribs were probably broken, and she was sure she had a concussion from being thrown at the barrel.

Maltoic laughed, wings fluttering a bit. "Isssh a bad break, isshn't it?" He took a step towards her. "Need help, little hatchling?" He scoffed again.

"Like I need help from a freak like you…" She mumbled as she shakily stood up. "I should knock you out right now."

He scoffed again. "And I to you, sssshhtupid girl. I ssshhould kill you, eatsssh you. You would taste good." He licked his lips, leaning forward until his nose touched hers.

"If your stupid guards weren't here, you'd be out cold right now." She said, pushing him back. "You're lucky I don't have enough darts to tranquilize all of you. And you're really lucky I don't have my gun with me."

He smiled. "Ah, yessshh, the gun and the tranquilisshhher darts. Shhtupid." He held up the crushed gun she had used before and its ammunition. "Thissshh gun and dartshh?" He tossed them into the acid, where they were dissolved in less than a second.

"Yeah, but I have more, you know..." She replied as she watched her weapons get destroyed

His grin vanished. He growled, barring his teeth. "...I have what I wanted. Go, before I ssshhend you off to the slave yards."

"Gladly." She said before walking out of the room.

She headed home, ignoring the people she passed and trying to ignore her pain as much as possible. When she got home, she bandaged up her wounds, took some painkillers, and went to sleep. Her thoughts and the pain would have kept her awake if she hadn't taken the medication, but she managed to get a decent amount of sleep anyways.


	7. Notice

**Okay, due to writers block, I am putting all of my stories on hold. I will work on them one at a time. For those who want me to keep writing, please vote for the story you want me to work on next using the poll on my profile. The poll deadline will be June 21st.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.**


End file.
